RealityFrom the other side
by radakue
Summary: This is a fic of my friends and i going to school with our favroite bishies. My friend Kat wrote it so its from her point of view. Rated R due to language.


It was another rainy day....  
  
"OI! Kat wait up!"  
  
It was all mumble to me because I had my music playing. I turned back to find Ashi running up behind me. At first it was hard to tell it was her by looking up because of how foggy it was. I just waved because I didn't want to risk yelling over my music.  
  
When she finally caught up I continued to walk this time at a faster pace than before. I didn't want to risk having people start fights with me again, at lease not in the mornings. Em, Ashi, and I have a problem with fighting people, Em only liking to fight, and Ashi and I liking to make people mad, it was something we have done ever since 6th grade.  
  
"So, Ashi how many people do you think we can piss off today?" I asked taking one of the speakers off my ear.  
  
"Donno, more than we did Friday," Ashi answered. I laughed slightly Em, Ashi, and I got ISS for making a teacher pissed off.  
  
"Yeah" I made a mental note not to piss off the teachers today.  
  
We got to the school soon after. Hannah was sitting on the cement circle in the front of the school.  
  
"Hey," Hannah said walking over to us as we started into the bright, warm school.  
  
Once we got into the school my tired expression changed, to more of an 'I'm not in a good mood don't piss me off' look. Ashi's changed too hers more of a 'bored' look, Hannah on the other hand didn't need to change her expression she didn't have anyone trying to pick fights with her. We sat down and looked around none of our group was here yet and there wasn't really anything to talk about.  
  
Shortly after we got there two of the people I was always trying to break walked in. I instantly started glaring at them.  
  
"Why is it that she is always here before we are? She never use to get here this early." one of them asked  
  
"Keh! Did you notice that bitch is always glaring at us? Did you ever think it is to try to get us to try to piss her off or the other way around?" the other one answered trying to be quiet.  
  
I just laughed "When will they learn that no mater how quiet they are they are still loud enough for me to hear them?" my hearing was much better than any human. I always had something on my head most of the time it was my hood from my sweater that I never took off. I stalked over to them, did ya know you are really loud and if you are going to say something about me behind my back say it when I can't hear you." A low growl escaped from me.  
  
"Why do you always wear something on your head bitch?"  
  
"Why do you insist on trying to piss me off, and you realize you always wear something on your head also." I had a typically bored expression on my face. Which was pissing to boy off "Anyways why do you care? It's very easy to annoy you."  
  
the boy had a very short temper. He was one of the easiest people to piss off.  
  
"I...Inuyasha, calm down." the other boy looked up at me "look bitch are you happy now? You've pissed him off." the boy said smugly to me.  
  
"No.... I'm not."  
  
"Don't bother Miroku she is just trying to make herself look cool." Inuyasha said. Looking up at me with a very evil look.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you compare me to those bitchy preps!" I took this chance to throw a punch at him. He blocked it with ease.  
  
"You don't even fight your own fights you have one of your friends fight for you!" He said Laughing. Miroku had completely backed out of trying to stop Inuyasha and I from fighting.  
  
"So fucking what? She has beat your ass to the ground before you want that again?" I said as I struggled to get him to let my wrist go. I finally got him to let go when I caught him off guard and hit him in the side of his head with my other hand. "Anyway I can fight, just not as good...." I said walking off to see that Ash, and Minion had gotten there during my confrontation.  
  
"Hey" I said walking back up to them.  
  
"Ya know Kat you really shouldn't start fights with them I've seen Inuyasha fight. The next day we found out the kid was in the hospital for a broken nose and many deep cut wounds." Ash told me as I sat down by Ashi again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know but I couldn't resist." I answered  
  
¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦ Þ~  
  
Our school was made up of many different kinds of beings including demons (like Ashi, Hannah and I), Mikos (like Ash), and Saiyans (like Em). The school knows of the different beings, and all the magic they know. All except Em, they didn't know very much about Saiyans, and didn't know of her power. I also knew there were others like Em and didn't like the idea of getting blown to pieces by the strongest (to the best of my knowledge he was the strongest) being in the school. Vegeta, was the only being I knew to have gotten close to beating Em in any kind of fight (to bad the teachers broke the fight up).  
  
Some of the teachers were also demons or mikos but most were ningen.  
  
¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦ Þ~  
  
The bell soon rang and that signaled 15 minutes to get to class so, naturally Em, Ashi, and I were the last ones to get into class 'cause we talked out in the halls (lucky our first class's were close to each other, so we were rarely late. That was also when we found most of our fights for the day. We found it hard to resist bugging people until they cracked.  
  
"5 minutes" I said looking at my watch (that is set exactly to school clocks so we aren't late too often). It's only Em Ashi and I in the mornings because, everyone else has class on the other side of the school.  
  
"DAMN! Anyone got the science homework? I didn't finish it..." Ashi spoke up remembering the 8 hour conversation that we all had on the Internet last night.  
  
"Hey, at lease you did SOME of it" I said while thinking about how many detentions I'll get for the homework I won't be able to turn in.  
  
"Kat, you NEVER do your homework." Em said digging through her binder. "Yeah, I finished it..." Em dug it out looked over it and gave it to Ashi. "I don't know if anything is right but it's finished,"  
  
"Um... the music stopped" I said as I started to walk down the hall to my class and Em and Ashi broke off to there classes too.  
  
¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦Þ~¦ Þ~  
  
Lunch came sooner than expected for me I figured I have at lease 2 detentions by lunch turns out that I didn't have anything due today they were actually due tomorrow.  
  
"So Kat did you tell Em about the run-in with Inuyasha this morning?" Minion said after giving her pop to Em once again, because Em threatens her. Em looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Oh yeah, hey Em I think you've got another fight with Inuyasha 'cause I pisses him off again," I said grinning. I looked up to see Em looking like I do when I get lots of candy. 


End file.
